shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Yuuko
Introduction Yuuko is the third person to join the Fallen Pirates and was a one time assassin that joined the crew after she was rescued by Ghost whom she is in love with but will not admit it because of his womanizer ways. Appearance Yuuko is a young , somewhat tall girl with a slim build, and originally had Long Purple hair but she cut it when she joined the fallen pirates, Tanned skin with green eyes. Many people consider her to be very good looking or even beautiful, She wears a pair of dark purple tights that goes into her calf high black leather high heeled boots. He upper wear consists of a shoulder cut dark pink blouse that connects to the brown belt around her waist, the blouse is cut just below her elbows letting the hang over. Over the pink blouse she wears a short black leather vest, on her right arm is a brown arm bracers and on both hands she has black fingerless gloves. around her forehead is a dark purple band. Personality Her Personality is that of a flirtatious women who uses her charm,looks and body to draw in her target then kills them with out having to remove her cloth. It is shown when she bedded Ghost in Lougetown that She is the only female Besides Viper that can match Him in seduction and mind games. She also has a split Personality that is very Coldhearted and cruel that she only uses on very tough opponents or assignation mission. It should be noted that Her Split Personality (Reiko) only takes orders from Ghost. Abilities and Powers Swordmanship She has None at all. Marksmanship Her Marksmanship is second to only Spade the ships Marksman. Hand to Hand Combat She uses a stealthy style that revolves around speed and Flexibility, it is later shown that her style is only half complete and that if completed she could probably hold her own against Boa Hancock and her sisters. Physical Strength She is slightly stronger that your average human due to the training she was put through as a kid. It was shown that she could lift up and throw a person at lest twice her size with little difficulty. Agility The best way to describe her Agility is that of a ninjas she is very fast only second to Ghost and Curse, and can jump to at least 60 feet in the air and land with ease her Flexibility can be compared to Luffy's but with out the fruit as shown when she dodged a bullet by laying flat on her face while still sitting on the floor as well as when she broke into a marine base through a small window. It should be noted that Ghost Loves her Flexibility *Wink,Wink*. Endurance She is show to have grate endurance when she was impaled in the stomach by a marine and didn't even blink until after the battle were she fainted from the pain. Weapons She uses two small poisonous blades that are hidden in the bottom her gloves. Devil Fruit Doesn't have one. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Can use as shown when she dodged a small sleeping dart fired at her. ' Busōshoku Haki: can't use Haōshoku Haki: Doesn't have Relationships Crew Ghost- Sex Partner, But wishes for more. Curse- Thinks of him as a little brother. Natsume- Bestfriend. Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Yuuko was raised on an unknown island of assassins and taught the ways of the assassin from a very young age. At the age of 8 she made her first Kill which caused her to shut down and caused her split personality Reiko to be born and thanks to that she was able to further her training and advance in the ranks but it came with a price she started to see the world in a different light one that caused her at the age of 13 to kill every assassin on the island and fled to sea were she spent the next four years working as a freelancer assassin and in those four years she earned the Epithet the Bloody Witch because of her killing style, Also in those four years she started to see her self as nothing but a tool for higher but that all changed when she meet Ghost and Curse who she tried to kill at first but failed due to the fact that she was beaten by Ghost and was let go by him. Feeling angry that she failed she attempted to kill a High ranked marine officer only to get caught and almost kill if she was not saved by Ghost who just happened to be in the candy store across from the base and saw her get caught. after being saved she demanded to know why he helped a tool like her and that because she failed she should be killed only to receive a slap and told that she is not a tool and he is human, he then went on to invite her to join his crew and seeing as she had no where else to go she accepted his offer. she then spent the next few month slowly gaining back her humanity and developing her flirtatious Personality. Character Design I Thought about her personality and found a picture that was perfect for it. Major Battles Yuuko Vs Ghost (Lost) Yuuko Vs Curse (Lost) Yuuko Vs Viper (Draw) Yuuko vs Bounty hunters (Win) Yuuko Vs Bell (Win) Yuuko Vs Natsume (Interrupted) Quotes "Why did you save a tool like me i failed my mission i should be killed" to Ghost " Come On Ghost why don't we have some Fun" to Ghost " Ill kill you and hang you by you intestines" Reiko to Viper " Don't worry i wont Die until i get Ghost to Marry me" To Natsume Trivia Her Measurements are (B-W-H): 95-55-85 cm = 37-21-33 making her an I-cup in Japan, or an F-cup in the US Her Favorite food is Sushi She has a second goal and it is to start a family of her own. She is afraid of slugs. Related Articles External Links |} Category:Human Category:Female Category:Pirate Category:Assassin Category:Martial Artist Category:Marksman